Numerous femtocells, which are small-scale base stations, are installed and configuration of communication regulations for communication with mobile stations is performed for the femtocells using configuration information. A monitoring apparatus controls communication of each of these base stations through a monitoring I/F and after the monitoring apparatus connects to each base station, configuration information is transmitted, enabling monitoring configuration to be performed. Further, the plural base stations are continuously connected to a gateway apparatus through a call control I/F and are capable of performing call control communication.
Conventionally, a service bearer is configured for each access point between a mobile station and gateway apparatus and communication regulation is performed. according to the service bearer type (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-119826). Further, to prevent network (base station) overload, Access Class Barring (ACB) information is used as configuration information for access regulation to perform terminal communication regulation (for example, refer to Published. Japanese-Translation of POT Application, Publication. No. 2013-536636). Further, for a specific service, ACB information is used to give notification to terminals by a broadcast message and perform communication regulation (for example, refer to Published Japanese-Translation of PCT Application, Publication No. 2012-529806).